koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lin
Lin (Chinese: 麟; Pinyin: Lín; Japanese: 麟(リン), Rin) was one of the new characters introduced in The King of Fighters 2000 as a member of the Benimaru Team. He, along with the Flying Brigands subplot, was created without the entire staff's knowledge, leading to some developers being surprised by his team's ending. Although he is no longer an active member in KOF, his story and character have not been abandoned. He is voiced by Takaya Kuroda, who also voices Ron. Story Lin is a member of the Hizoku clan of assassins and was Ron's good friend in the village. He was in charge of training the nine princes of Xi Du, the sons of Ron. He even trained Ron's illegitimate daughter, Xiao Lon. He eventually was appointed the Deva of his division. When Ron betrayed and murdered many of the Hizoku, Lin joined forces with the three of the Four Devas, Luan, Chat and Sai. He was enticed by the agent Seth to enter the King of Fighters tournament in order to find their clan's missing leader. After learning that Ron had defected to NESTS, he tracks the activities of NESTS's renegades, K' and company, in hopes of finding his leader. He continues to search for Ron even after NESTS's destruction, presumably meaning to execute him. For an unexplained reason, he appears next to Ron in the Psycho Soldier Team's ending in The King of Fighters XI. Personality Lin is very serious and very loyal to the Hizoku. Powers *'Poison Control' - Lin has some control over poison. *'Poison Blood' - Lin's blood was transformed into poison. That poison doesn't harm him in any way. It has some acid properties. *'Spit Poison' - Lin can spit his own blood and can even transform it into a small cloud of poison. *'Slash Hands' - Lin's hands can cut and pierce like knives. *'Multiple Hand Strikes' - Lin can perform several high-speed hand strikes. *'Invisibility' - Lin can become invisible for a small amount of time. *'Teleportation' - Lin can teleport himself. *'Necromantic Limb Travel' - Lin can pierce the ground with his arms and make them appear somewhere else. *'Translocation' - Lin can move to somewhere nearby in the blink of an eye. Fighting Style His fighting style is probably based on Kung Fu, particularly Bajiquan or Piguaquan (as they're both originated in Hebei), as he uses several hand strikes and acrobatic maneuvers. He is silent and deadly. Music *'Inner Shade' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Big Pain' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Asia Sangokudomei (Triple Alliance of Asia)' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the China stage *The King of Fighters XI - during the Psycho Soldier team's ending *The King of Fighters XII - mentioned during Duo Lon's profile story *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A - talks to Xiao Lon in her backstory *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *The King of Fighters 2 Cards Sprites Gallery lin 2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' Lin artwork. File:Lin-02UM.png|Lin in The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Hizoku Category:Characters born in February Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts